Books And Blades
by LoreleiBlue
Summary: Veronica is a young Shadowhunter living in the London institute. She is socially awkward, book obsessed and doesn't trust anyone. That all changes when a strange Shadowhunter boy appears at the institute door step. He seems nice but Veronica knows something is off about him. Is it his haunting, ice blue eyes? Or something else? The truth needs to be revealed. Rated T for Violence
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new Fic of mine I hope you like it! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Shadowhunters or anything about them but these are my characters!**

* * *

Ch. 1-

Veronica was sitting in her bedroom - as usual- doing her favourite pastime -reading- when the institute doorbell rang. " That's weird." she muttered to herself. Mundanes didn't usually approach the institute in London. Veronica put her book down and approached the door wearily.

"Hello?" She asked as she opened the door.

" Hey" the figure said, obviously male.

" Who are you?" Veronica looked at the boy.

" My name is Charles" he stated and flashed a smile but Veronica could barely see it for the sun was setting and it was getting gloomy outside.

" Why are you here?" Veronica asked

" I'm a fellow Shadowhunter. I don't remember much besides training and stuff. I stumbled by this institute and decided to see if I could stay a while till I get things figured out." Charles' silhouette stood with his hands in his pockets.

" Umm, I guess you can come in but I don't know if you can stay." She opened the door and let him inside. Charles stepped inside. Veronica looks him over, he looked around sixteen with thick, chocolate brown hair and enchanting ice blue eyes. He was stunningly attractive. Charles smiles sheepishly. Veronica realized she was staring and quickly came back into reality. " Come this way." She said and indicated for him to follow. Charles walked after her. Veronica led him to one of the spare bedrooms. " You can stay here tonight." She opened the door to show a plain white bedroom with a double bed and a small dresser.

" Thanks." He quickly slid off his backpack onto the floor -had he had that before?- Veronica blinked and shrugged,

" It's nothing, just hope my Mom is in a good mood when she gets back" Veronica smiled half-heartedly and shut the door. She took a few breaths and walked over to the phone to call her Mom. " Hey Mom," She said over the phone,

" Hi Sweetie" her mother replied.

" Umm, this boy came to the door and said he stumbled upon the institute and needed somewhere to stay" Veronica said quickly. There was silence for a moment before Veronica spoke again,

" Can he stay for a bit?"

" I suppose so."

* * *

**I hope this really short Chapter was okay. I just wanted to set the mood and such before the story starts. Please read and review the story! I will have chapter 2 up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Shadowhunters but the characters in the story are mine.**

* * *

Ch. 2-

It had been a few days since Charles arrival. He had settled well, and insisted for everyone to call him Charlie. Veronica's mother liked Charlie. He was a gentleman, kind, a good fighter, but there was something peculiar about him. Veronica seemed to not notice anything though.

* * *

Veronica tapped on Charlie's door and opened it.

" Rise and shi-" she got cut off by the sight of him shirtless, getting out of bed in his jeans, chocolate hair tussled.

" Oh, sorry" Veronica quickly averted her eyes.

" No, it's alright." Charlie smiled and grabbed a shirt. " Training today right?" He asked as he slipped on his shirt. Veronica quickly nodded and stepped out of the room. Charlie came out a moment later and started walking to the training room, he looked back at Veronica with icy blue eyes. She smiled and walked along beside him.

* * *

" No, like this" Veronica stood across from Charlie in the training room twirling a knife in her hand before throwing it – with Angel like precision– right next to his head. It's buried itself in the wall. Veronica smirked.

" I've never been good at knife throwing." Charlie remarked and grabbed the knife from the wall.

" I could teach you a thing or two." Veronica waltzed over and took the knife from his hand. " But first lets do some sword fighting" Veronica went and grabbed some practice swords. She tossed one over to Charlie. He caught it and held it expertly in his left hand.

" This is better" He waves the sword back and forth, getting a feel for it.

" Glad this is more your style." Veronica said and held out her sword. Charlie smirked and got into a ready stance. Veronica took the first swing and looked at Charlie. Charlie swung his sword. Veronica saw something change, his face? No, still smirking. It was his eyes. They had gone a very dark shade of blue. Peculiar. Veronica shrugged it off and swung at him again, their swords clashed. Charlie swung his sword with precision. He saw Veronica look at him and stand still for a moment, transfixed. He saw this as an opportunity and strode towards her and knocked the sword out of her hand. She stood, flabbergasted. Charlie took a step forewords and pushed Veronica back. Veronica hit the ground, not hurt but startled. The breath had been knocked out of her. She took a deep breath and looked up at Charlie. He was standing over her with his sword in hand.

" Charlie." She said in a warning tone. He changed again, just a split second and his eyes changed back, back to the haunting ice blue.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! The next one I will be up in a week or so! Please remember to Review/Follow/Favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Ch. 3-

Charlie sat in his room with his knees against his chest, Veronica beside him. He was explaining the past event,

" I don't know what happened, I just... And then..." He looked down and sighed. Veronica looked at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

" Charlie. It's alright. Stop blaming yourself. You didn't hurt me." Veronica patted his shoulder.

" But I could have. I could have hurt you. I've never done that before–" He suddenly stopped. " Wait, It has happened before.

" Veronica looked at him.

" I can't explain it but I've had the same feeling. Something's wrong with me." He shook his head. Veronica took her hand off of him.

" Maybe we could go to the Silent City and the Silent Brothers can see." She offered.

" I don't know. Maybe." Charlie shrugged. Veronica stood up,

" I think it's a good idea" Veronica grabbed Charlie's hand and went off for the Silent City.

There was a Silent Brother there to greet them when they arrived.

' Come' He said in their minds. Charlie glanced quickly at Veronica and they both followed. The Silent Brother led them to a room with many other Silent Brothers.

' What do you ask of us?' The Silent Brother asked. Veronica answered,

" We would like you to search Charlie's mind for any memory of what makes him change in strange ways, unnatural to him." The Silent Brother stood silent for a moment and then one answered

' Why not?' Veronica heard other murmurs of agreement until the Silent Brother that stood before them spoke,

' Enough. It is decided. We shall search your memories Charles.' Charlie nodded wearily.

' Veronica, please stand against the wall.' Veronica did what she was told.

' Charles, take a few steps forewords' Charlie did.

' We shall commence' At that point the Silent Brothers removed their cloaks from their heads and focused on Charlie. Veronica didn't really know what was happening at that moment. All the Silent Brothers were staring intently at Charlie. Charlie had curled his hands up into fists and stood rigidly. Veronica watched as Charlie crumpled to the floor. Veronica let out a small shriek and gasped. Charlie lay splayed out on the floor as the Silent Brother before he stumbled back. Another Brother was there to steady him. He spoke,

' There is not enough known about Charles' past. We cannot share any of the fragment of information we have about him with you.' Veronica looked at the Silent Brother for a moment, trying to understand what he had said. A small gasp woke her of her trance. Charlie stood up and looked at her with a strange facial expression and began to walk away. Before leaving Veronica quickly asked the Silent Brother,

" Why can't you tell me the information you know?" He simply replied,

'Some secrets have to be kept.' and sent her away.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Sorry if the chapters are a little short! I will post the next chapter in a week or so. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. I had a major writers block.**

* * *

Ch. 4-

Veronica and Charlie returned to the institute in silence. Veronica kept looking at Charlie but he kept his head down and walked into the institute with intention. He proceeded to walk toward his bedroom. Veronica put a hand on his shoulder,

" Charlie," she began. He turned around quickly and shrugged off her hand. Veronica frowned and looked at Charlie, who had entered his room. He quickly shut and locked the door. Veronica let out an exasperated breath and went to her own room to do the only thing that calmed her– read.

It had been two weeks since the incident with the Silent Brothers. Veronica kept approaching Charlie and trying to talk to him. He just pushed her away, again and again. Veronica had knocked on his door again and again throughout the days and would only receive comments telling her to go away. Today was much the same.

Charlie came out of his room only at supper time. Veronica greeted him with a smile as he entered the dining room. He didn't return it.

Veronica sighed and gazed at Charlie as he sat across from her and ate.

After supper, Charlie disappeared again. Veronica found him in the training room, slicing away at practice dummies.

" Charlie," she began, but Charlie only glared at her with– dark blue eyes?– It was happening again... Veronica sighed and went to leave the training room but stopped by the door frame and stood for a moment watching Charlie.

His chocolate hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and he had a determined but distracted look on his face.

Veronica looked at him, past his strange actions and looked at the real Charlie. Who was– in fact– quite handsome. Veronica quickly snapped out of her gaze and went to her room.

Charlie punched the practice dummy again and again. He let out a huff of annoyance and stepped back. He ran his fingers through his already messy hair. Charlie blinked the sweat- and possibly tears- out of his eyes. As he walked to his room he thought about Veronica. There was something about her. Something he couldn't quite figure out. He let out a breath of exasperation and flung himself onto his bed. 'Tomorrow, I'm going to tell Veronica...' He thought to himself and dozed off to a troubled sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter will be posted in a few days. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next long(ish) chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 5-

Veronica woke and went over to Charlie's room like any other day.

" Hello?" Veronica said as she knocked on his door.

" Veronica? Is that you, Veronica?" She heard him ask through the door.

" Y-yes, it's me." Veronica replied, slightly surprise that Charlie might want to talk to her.

"Please come in." He said.

Veronica opened the door and gasped. Charlie's room looked ransacked. His clothes were everywhere, his bed sheets thrown to the other side of the room. Carlie lay on his bed, shirtless, hair tousled. Veronica went and sat on his bed carefully.

"What happened?" She asked, worried.

Carlie sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"This is going to take a while to explain." He replied and sighed.

Veronica looked over at him, and glanced at the door,

"I have the time."

Charlie moved and sat beside Veronica and began to explain,

"It all started a year ago. Do you remember the break in the wards and the attack on Idris?"

Veronica nodded solemnly.

"My father was killed in the attack."

Charlie looked over at her.

"I'm sorry."

Veronica sighed and shrugged.

"It happens... It's okay."

Charlie nodded and continued his explanation.

"Where was I... Right, the attack on Idris. I joined the attack recklessly. My aunt tried to keep me back but I didn't listen to her. During the fight I was pierced near the heart. I thought I was going to die. The Silent Brothers treated me and somehow I survived. When I was being treated, the protection that I had gotten against demons and such was broken. The Silent Brothers didn't realize it in time. A demon possessed my body." He paused.

Veronica gave a small gasp and subconsciously moved a bit away from him.

Charlie sighed and continued,

"Sometimes I would just... It's hard to explain... Turn violent. I didn't know why but I couldn't control it. One day, I was having a lot of trouble controlling the demon in my head. I- it made me kill my aunt. I ran away after that and I've been working on controlling it and trying to find a way to get rid of it, but I don't know how." He paused, sighed and continued,

"A few weeks ago, in the training room, when we were sparing. The demon took control of me. I tried to kill you. Your voice snapped me out of it." He let out an exasperated breath and continued,

"When we went to see the Silent Brothers the demon spoke to me. It said that it couldn't be cast out by me alone. It said that it would keep taking over me till it took full possession of me." Charlie sat with his head in his hands and glanced over at Veronica. She was starring at the floor, listening. Charlie continued,

"Last night, I could feel the control slipping. That's why I went to the training room. After that I came back here and fell asleep. The demon visited me and, well..." He motioned around the room and sighed.

Veronica soaked in Charlie's word, before turning to him.

"Uh, thanks go telling me that..." She said and sighed.

"Why did you tell me that?"

Charlie looked over at Veronica with a strange expression.

"I don't really know. After last night, I knew I had to tell somebody and you were my best choice." He sighed and looked away.

Veronica stood up.

"I appreciate that you trust me that much. I won't tell anybody." She said and looked at Charlie. He looked so broken, she felt bad for him. She took a deep breath, opened her mouth to say something but shut it as Charlie looked up at her with his enchanting ice blue eyes. Veronica sighed and turned away.

Charlie stood up to say something but Veronica was already closing the door behind her.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Next one will be up in around a week! Please R &amp; R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. My life has been really hectic with school and such, I haven't had much time to write. I also had pretty bad writer block. Anyways, I'm trying this new perspective for the story. Sometimes it'll be Charlie and sometimes it'll be Veronica, whichever one works best or I decide on. Thanks you so much for sticking with me, enojoy! I own nothing.**

* * *

Ch. 6, Charlie's POV-

Charlie woke up to a soft knock at his door.

Veronica opened the door and smiled at Charlie, his chocolate hair tousled as always. "Meet me at the library in half an hour." she said and left, just as fast as she had appeared.

Charlie shrugged on some clothes and met her at the library. He looked at Veronica questioningly as he entered. She smiled warmly and gestured to a table full of books opened to different pages. Charlie walked over to the books, "What's all this for?"

"I've been doing some research on... um... demons and such. And, I might have found someone to help us.", Veronica replied and showed Charlie a picture of a man with wild green hair and a tail.

"His name is Atticus Wood, he's a warlock living just outside London."

Charlie nodded "And do you know he can help me." he asked.

"I did a lot of research." Veronica replied and looked at the books lying on the table.

Charlie raised an eyebrow,

"You did all this, last night?"

Veronica looked away sheepishly and nodded.

Charlie smiled and thought for a moment, before saying:

"We have to go see him."

Veronica looked at him in awe, perhaps not absolutely sure what he had said. Charlie gave a small nod, confirming what he had said.

"We had the better get ready then." Veronica said, back to her senses.

"Indeed." Charlie replied and left the library to get his coat.

Veronica met him at the front door. Charlie looked at her questioningly.

"Time for some answers." Veronica stated and smirked slightly, before stepping out into the fall breeze.

* * *

**Sorry this Chapter was super short, it's kind of just an update. Next chapter in a week or do will be them meeting the Warlock. The next fee chapters will before in depth (hopefully). Thanks so much my lovelies! Remember to review!**


End file.
